


These Roads

by Speedy1236



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, mylafox, poem based on a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedy1236/pseuds/Speedy1236
Summary: Spontaneous, artwork inspired poetry





	These Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Speedy's note: This short piece of poetry was inspired by an amazing painting I saw on deviantart. It was painted by Mylafox, who has since given up on DA and can be found on Tumblr and Furaffinity. I'm afraid the original image is no longer online, but you can look at a smaller version on my fanfiction.net upload of this story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7154562/1/These_Roads

**These roads...**

... **  
**

These roads in the darkness

Are cold and long.

The mists are freezing

And your spirits long gone.

...

Heavily hanging clouds of despair

Obscure you skies

And take all your air.

...

Nothing to breathe

And nothing to feel;

Just a vast abyss

You are stuck in.

...

Don't know where you come from,

Don't know where you are,

Don't know where to go,

The way is too far.

...

So you sit in the darkness,

Lost and Alone,

And wait for the light

That yesterday shone.


End file.
